Coqueto
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Boruto había dicho que Naruto, el Hokage, se la pasaba coqueteando con su esposa, Mitsuki no lo podía creer, así que no le quedaba mas que investigar. NaruHina narrado por Mitsuki. OS


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **"Coqueto"**

* * *

Mitsuki era un chico inteligente, después de todo, era hijo de Orochimaru, sin embargo, habían cosas que aun no podía comprender, otras pocas que no podía imaginar, no por falta de imaginación, mas bien por lo extrañas que quedarían esas situaciones o porque simplemente, no era factible a pasar.

Mitsuki también era desconfiado, pero solo un poco, sin embargo, él podía confiar siempre en Boruto, después de todo era un sol, mas un día, él se permitió no creer del todo lo que su amigo había dicho, vamos, que solo en otra dimensión podría imaginarse al Hokage como un hombre que no para de coquetear con la princesa Hinata.

Absurdo -pensó en mas de una ocasión-.

Pero decidido a no desconfiar -del todo- de aquél brillante sol, tomó la decisión de investigar de propia mano, las actitudes del Hokage en casa, para ello, iría a husmear -solo un poquito-, el domingo que Naruto-sama descansaba, claro que era un secreto, era un ninja después de todo.

El domingo por la mañana, tomó un pergamino y algo de tinta, no era para Inojin, tan sólo era para tomar algunos apuntes. Llegó a la casa de la familia Uzumaki, alrededor de las 9:30 de la mañana, según lo que podía ver, Boruto aun dormía, Hima mientras tanto, de aprovechaba al máximo del tiempo a solas con su padre, Hinata mientras tanto, preparaba el desayuno con una gran sonrisa.

Al parecer con el Hokage en casa, todos en la familia parecían mas felices.

Mitsuki se acercó un poco mas a la ventana, no quedaba oculto pero al menos podría ver mejor lo que pasaba, además que el Hokage parecía bastante distraído, intentando no quedarse dormido mientras era peinado por su pequeña hija.

Boruto bajó minutos después, fingiendo que nada importaba, saludó a su padre, se giró hacía lss escaleras y sonrió avergonzado, Mitsuki sabía lo feliz que se ponía Boruto al ver a su padre en casa, con su familia.

Pasaron algunos minutos, mas de los que Mitsuki hubiese querido, el sol -el otro, no Boruto- estaba poniendose agresivo y honestamente eso no le agradaba del todo, pero ver un poco de lo que quería lo valía, pues el Hokage se sentó junto a su esposa, agradeció por los alimentos, comenzó a comer mientras dirigía su mirada nada discreta a la de Hinata, sonreía de medio lado y ¡BOM!, un guiño salvaje había aparecido.

La señora Uzumaki parecía un bonito tomatito.

Himawari se había emocionado por aquéllas acciones, mientras tanto, Boruto llevaba su mirada a otro lado avergonzado, pero fingiendo malestar, porque lo tsundere nadie se lo iba a quitar.

Un guiño es un guiño, Mitsuki no quería contarlo como algo coqueto, aunque lo había sido, él quería algo mas concreto, por eso esperaba sentado a un costado de la ventana.

Hinata estaba nerviosa, eso de lejitos se podía notar, de alguna extraña forma, un poco de crema había quedado cerca de su barbilla, justo en el lado derecho, un poco debajo del labio inferior, Mitsuki esperaba ver al Hokage limpiarlo con una toallita, eso sería una buena forma de coquetería, pero como el Hokage es raro -palabras de su padre aun que él lo hubiese confirmado-, terminó limpiado la pequeña manchita con su lengua, de una extraña forma lenta y eso que las personas dicen es: sensual.

Ahora si que su amigo le había reprendido, todo mientras cubría los ojitos curiosos de su hermanita.

Mitsuki tomó algunas notas, enrolló de nuevo su pergamino y siguió observando a la bonita familia, prestó especial atención a como la mano del señor de la familia, se colaba por un costado de su señora esposa, se abría camino por debajo del short y avanzaba con rapidez, mientras en su rostro, parecía que nada pasaba.

El joven observador, no sabía que nombre dar a tal acción.

Sonrió al ver a la señora Hinata dar una manotazo sutil a la curiosa del Hokage, obligarlo a retoceder en el terreno -piel- explorado mientras sonreía en calma a sus hijos que les miraban con curiosidad.

Tras terminar su movido desayuno, los pequeños de la familia retiraron sus platos sucios llevandolos a la cocina, mientras el Hokage sonreía con travesura y colaba su rostro en el cuello de su esposa, rodeandola con ambos brazos por la cintura mientras la acariciaba con ternura.

Demasiada ternura.

Una pieza de pan se estrelló en la cabeza del mayor, este al ver a su hijo furioso con otra pieza en la mano, se alejó un poco y dio inicio a un silencioso berrinche, al que Hinata respondió con un beso sutil en la nariz, calmándolo por completo y dejándolo feliz.

Estuvo mucho tiempo afuera, pasando de ventana en ventana, pero por mas que se esforzaba, nada podía ver, el Hokage se la había jugado, había aplicado un extraño jutsu que no dejaba ver nada del otro lado, como era de suponerse, Naruto lo había descubierto desde el inicio.

Un par de horas mas tarde, casi cuando se había rendido, Hanabi había llegado de visita, fue recibida entre besos y abrazos de los mas pequeño, Mitsuki sonrió al ver tal faceta de su sol.

No sabía que pasó en el interior, pero fuese lo que fuese, gracias a ello podía ver lo que adentro acontecía, sorprendido quedó al ver al Hokage en el sillón, comiendo algunas frutillas mientras se dejaba acicalar por su pequeña hija.

Hanabi salió divertida al patio trasero, Boruto le había hecho un reto, iban a luchar y el premio seguro que algo absurdo será, iba a verlo porque la curiosidad era grande y para él, no había nada mejor que ver al sol en acción. Se detuvo abrupto en su lugar cuándo Hinata llegó hasta la sala, pasaba por donde Naruto reposaba cuando este la tomó de la cintura, haciendo que en sus piernas se sentara.

Ambos adultos habían compartido una fresa muy coqueta, de labio a labio y habían terminado con un gran beso, mismo que iba en aumento con las manos del hokage, recorriendo sin nada de vergüenza el cuerpo ajeno, con sucias intenciones de por medio ahora que la pequeña de la casa, se había fugado a donde su hermano era brutalmente vencido.

Mitsuki esperaba muchas cosas de esa visita/investigación/acoso, pero jamás que Naruto usara el jutsu de velocidad para fugarse un ratito a la privacidad de su habitación.

Mitsuki era curioso pero no tonto, sabía lo que allí pasaría y no debía ver, ya había investigado suficiente, ahora iría a casa a digerir la información.

Llegó a casa cansado y analizando lo investigado, su padre sonreía tan cálido como siempre mientras experimentaba con alguna extraña forma de vida

—Mitsuki -le llamó con tranquila voz-, ¿has visto algo interesante?

—Si -respondió él con una sonrisa divertida-, Hokage-sama es coqueto y desvergonzado

Orochimaru no lo entendía del todo, pero que mas daba si su hijo se divertía, le resto importancia y siguió investigando su nueva travesura.


End file.
